


Ключ от рая

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Summary: Когда прошлое цокает копытами, настоящее меняется до неузнаваемости.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Ключ от рая

Если бы Шульдих не попал в Розенкройц, то он непременно превратился бы в полненького, веснушчатого парня, с кудряшками вокруг кругленькой мордашки, и непременно бы вырос очень избалованным. Но жизнь распорядилась иначе.

Суровое обучение в интернате для одаренных подростков закалило Шульдиха, выплавило из его характера те черты, которые до поры до времени были скрыты, выпрямило волосы, высинило глаза, в общем, превратило в настоящего красавца и, разумеется, вынудило стать сильнее. Что, впрочем, не мешало порой предаваться рефлексии на пустом месте.

— О чем задумался? – Кроуфорд легко дотронулся до плеча Шульдиха, оторвав его от пристального наблюдения за ленивым движением огромной туши самолета по взлётно-посадочной полосе.

Рыжий чуть вздрогнул. Он всё никак не мог привыкнуть, что вышел из стен Розенкройц, приобрел частичную свободу маневра и в довесок этого странного парня, которого дали ему в напарники.

— Думаю, что скоро мы окажемся за сотни миль отсюда.

— Полет пройдет нормально, — улыбнулся Кроуфорд.

— Не сомневаюсь в компетентности оракула, — кивнул Шульдих.

Он всё никак не мог подобрать единственно верную линию поведения с этим загадочным типом, который до сих пор не назвал ему своего имени. В приказе о прикомандировании он значился как «Б.Кроуфорд» и, что скрывала эта самая «Б», кроме того что её обладатель был редкостным бараном (в чем Шульдих уже успел убедиться на собственной шкуре), до сих пор было неизвестно.

Вот сейчас он явно задал не тот тон беседы, потому что «мистер Кроуфорд» – нет, не перестал улыбаться, но уплотнил щиты. Шульдих мысленно постучался головой о ближайшую стену. Не спасало ни интуитивное наитие, ни великолепное владение таким сложным предметом, как паранормопсихология – на «мистере Кроуфорде» он раз за разом прокалывался.

— Нам пора на посадку. Чай не бери, — таинственно посоветовал Кроуфорд, отходя.

— А кофе можно?

— Попробуй, — мрачно пообещал оракул и растворился в толпе людей.

При необходимости Шульдих нашёл бы сознание Кроуфорда за считанные секунды. Разум псионов настолько сложнее разума обычного человека, что их невозможно перепутать. Это всё равно что карманный фонарик против прожекторов, установленных на маяках.

«Как же тебя могут звать? Не Борис же…» — Шульдих захихикал, вспомнив один дурной американский мультик. Но на роль Наташи он не был согласен. «Брэндон. Брэнди. Брэди. Брэд. Почти что Брэд Питт». – Перед внутренним взором рыжего предстало загорелое подтянутое тело новоиспеченного напарника, которое он успел увидеть мельком, столкнувшись в ванной сегодня утром. – «Только лучше».

Всё-таки в семнадцать лет оставаться девственником не самая лучшая идея на свете: встаёт буквально на всё, что движется… да и на что не движется тоже. Даже на Кроуфорда.

Шульдих потряс головой, отгоняя дурные мысли, и поспешил разыскать мистера-не разберешь-с какой-стороны-подойти.

С некоторой внутренней дрожью он шагнул на борт самолёта. За всю свою уже не короткую жизнь Шульдих ещё ни разу не летал. Сбрасывание с парашютом можно было с чистой совестью не считать.

В самолёте пахло немного аэропортом, чем-то, что Шульдих никак не мог выделить, и Армани. Впрочем, к самолету последний аромат имел лишь косвенное отношение. При приближении рыжего Кроуфорд встал и кивнул на кресло у иллюминатора. Телепат настороженно посмотрел на любезно предложенное место и сел так, словно кресло под ним могло в любую минуту превратиться в электрический стул. Кроуфорд вздохнул о чем-то своём и устроился рядом.

Но Шульдих на это уже не обратил никакого внимания. Его заворожило маленькое окошко, через которое он мог видеть часть полосы, поле, несущийся по параллельной дороге автобус. Краем глаза он заметил бегущую по взлетно-посадочной полосе белую лошадь… «Лошадь?»

Шульдих припал к иллюминатору, пытаясь разглядеть, что же происходит позади самолёта, но тот стартовал и, резко набрав скорость, ушел вверх.

— У кого-то зеленые человечки, — растерянно пробормотал Шульдих, — а у меня белая лошадь.

— Что? – откликнулся Кроуфорд.

— Ничего, — поспешно отвернулся рыжий. – Говорю, какое небо голубое…

Его коллега посмотрел с сомнением на иллюминатор и пожал плечами с непоколебимой уверенностью человека, который даже за минуту до конца света будет спокойно пить свой венский кофе и читать утренние сводки новостей на кухне квартиры на Елисейских полях.

Шульдих вздохнул. Разговор умер, не начавшись.

Перелёт оказался утомительным, но ни черта не скучным. Телепат успел решить не спать, чтобы не проспать чего-нибудь важное за окном, заснуть, проснуться, задёргать официанток, спеть по-немецки, безбожно коверкая слова национального гимна, не дать поспать Кроуфорду, почти пролить на оракула кофе и не заметить, как достал таинственного «Б».

На моменте, когда рыжий в сотый раз спросил «Ну долго ещё?», Кроуфорд не выдержал:

— Что с тобой?

— Ничего.

— Это очевидная ложь. Телепаты все такие… — он экспрессивно взмахнул рукой, пытаясь одним жестом выразить своё упавшее всего за пару часов ниже некуда мнение о паранормах линии дара Шульдиха.

— Какие? — с подозрением откликнулся рыжий.

— Беспокойные, — выдохнул Кроуфорд, неимоверным усилием воли сдерживая готовое сорваться с языка определение.

— Буйные, ты хочешь сказать? – Шульдих не заметил, как перешёл на «ты». Честно говоря, сейчас ему было совершенно плевать, что подумает об этом его коллега. На высоте у него закладывало уши, зато частичную потерю слуха с лихвой компенсировало усиление Дара. В замкнутом пространстве было слишком много идиотов, обмусоливающих про себя свою жизнь. Щиты спасали, но лишь частично.

— Люди? – спросил Кроуфорд, встал, достал сумку из багажного отсека над головой и, немного порывшись в её содержимом, вытащил анальгетик. Он поймал фланирующую вдоль ряда стюардессу и заказал ей холодной воды, непременно со льдом.

— Люди, — в голосе рыжего чувствовалось столько презрения, даже некоторой брезгливости существа, стоящего над этим суетным миром.

Впрочем, Кроуфорда эти интонации совершенно не покоробили, более того, он не обратил на них ровным счетом никакого внимания. Возможно, потому что себя он ставил на ступеньку, а вероятнее всего, и не на одну, выше телепата, который в иерархии видов стоял между гением из обычных смертных и кого-то рангом чуть пониже после Бога.

Шульдих проглотил таблетку и откинулся на спинку кресла. Раньше он думал, что перелёты – это такая классная штука: никто не трогает, можно дрыхнуть, сидя в кресле, и не надо тесниться в обнимку с парашютом в очень тесной и малодружелюбной компании. Однако тогда его не подташнивало, голова не болела, глаза не пытались провалиться в черепушку, а задница не принимала форму кресла. Но мало ему было неприятностей, которые с ним приключились, Шульдиху мерещился звон, какое-то странное цоканье. И ведь даже выпускной толком отметить накануне не успел.

/Ты не слышишь это?/

— Что?

— Цок-цок… — неохотно пробормотал Шульдих.

Веки, казалось, налились свинцом, а глаза закрывались сами собой. Телепат, видимо, из чувства противоречия, немного посопротивлялся пришествию Морфея, но всё-таки сдался и заснул. Свесил голову на бок и ткнулся виском в плечо оракула. Кроуфорд хотел что-то возразить, но, посмотрев на рыжего, передумал и, извернувшись, подставил страдальцу плечо. Разумно рассудив, что этот удобный случай ничем не хуже любого другого для налаживания отношений.

«У всех телепатов крыша цок-цок», — подумал оракул и убрал с лица Шульдиха прядь.

К тому времени, когда прозвучало вежливая просьба стюардессы приготовиться к посадке, Кроуфорд уже час как не чувствовал ни шеи, ни плеча, ни спины, да и левую руку, за которую ухватился во сне Шульдих, он тоже не ощущал.

— Эй…

Но тихо и мягко разбудить не получилось. Шульдих сопел в обе ноздри, беззвучно шевелил губами и даже не думал просыпаться.

— Подъём! – приказным голосом довольно громко порекомендовал Кроуфорд и приготовился ловить выпускника за шиворот.

Школа отличалась запредельно строгими нравами и слово «дисциплина» было подобно «Библии» для Папы Римского, а потому Кроуфорд не удивился бы, если, услышав кодовую фразу, рыжий взвился под потолок и попытался головой протаранить крышу самолёта.

Но Шульдих проигнорировал и эту попытку достучаться до его сознания. Пришлось Кроуфорду действовать по старинке и просто убрать опору из-под головы рыжего.

— У-уй! – выдохнул Кроуфорд. Тело ужасно затекло и теперь отыгрывалось за вынужденную неподвижность покалыванием – естественное иглоукалывание, можно сказать.

— Ммм? – рыжий оглядывался по сторонам так, будто впервые видел окружающую его действительность, потом невнятно пробормотал: — А где… каруселька?

— Чего?

Шульдих тряхнул головой.

— Ничего!

«Мать моя женщина, что я сморозил?!» — промелькнуло в голове у телепата.

Кроуфорд не повел даже бровью.

— Пристегнись. Мы почти на месте.

Самолёт тряхнуло, потом ещё раз, и борт заложил вираж. Шульдих нервно сглотнул. Кроуфорд прикрыл глаза и с каким-то флегматичным пофигизмом терпеливо ждал, когда же они наконец-то приземляться.

— Шульдих, не погни мне руку, — раздраженно попросил оракул.

Рыжий недоуменно посмотрел на него, потом ожидаемо опустил взгляд вниз и осознал, что успел вцепиться в и без того пострадавшую от длительной неподвижности конечность.

— А что так трясёт? – сглотнул он, ослабляя хватку, но руку не отпустил.

Первый «тайный» закон телепатов: если поймали, сделай вид, что имеешь право на это, то, пятое-десятое, вероятнее всего, что-то да прокатит. Если наглость берёт города, то почему бы ему, не воспользовавшись ей, не взять одного конкретного оракула?

— Шасси не выходят.

— Что? – задушено выдохнул Шульдих, с новой силой вцепившись в запястье Кроуфорда.

Оракул чуть не взвыл в голос. У этого худощавого подростка руки оказались на удивление сильными.

— Я же сказал, что всё будет нормально, — их тряхнуло. – Ну вот, вышли шасси. Сейчас сядем.

И действительно, стоило оракулу замолчать, как самолёт пошел на снижение. Кроуфорд выразительным взглядом посмотрел на руку, в которую вцепился мёртвой хваткой Шульдих.

— Что? – в упор не заметил тонкого намёка телепат.

— Между прочим, синяки будут, — задумчиво констатировал оракул.

— Я их какой-нибудь мазью смажу.

— Не надо! – чересчур поспешно и экспрессивно выразил свой протест Кроуфорд и попытался выдернуть руку. Попытка, разумеется, провалилась. Без помощи домкрата здесь было явно не обойтись.

Туша самолета тяжело коснулась взлетно-посадочной полосы, пассажиров вжало в кресла, заложило уши, и скорость начала падать. Раздались бурные аплодисменты. О том, что в воздухе что-то пошло не так, догадались почти все. Вот и верь после этого тому, что нормалы не пользуются жалкими огрызками своего провидческого Дара. Хотя оракулы склонны называть проявление такой интуиции предчувствием «скорой попы».

— Шульдих, пристрелю, — пообещал Кроуфорд.

— Извини… те, — рыжий ненаигранно смутился и руку наконец-то выпустил.

— Ты. Шульдих, давай остановимся на «ты». Тем более, после пережитого нами перелёта и столь близкого контакта у меня язык не повернётся обращаться к тебе на «вы».

Телепат открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и закрыл его. И действительно, что тут скажешь?

Кроуфорд терпеливо дождался, пока поток спешащих вырваться на свободу людей иссякнет, поднялся, достал сумку, надел пиджак, поправил узел галстука и одернул манжеты рубашки. Он направился к выходу, ничуть не сомневаясь в том, что Шульдих последует за ним.

— Чудесно, — отозвался рыжий, догнав его уже в гофрированном рукаве перехода. – А раз мы вышли с тобой на новый уровень взаимоотношений, то может, скажешь мне, как тебя зовут?

— А я не сказал? – не на шутку удивился оракул, даже шаг замедлил.

— Неа, — отрицательно мотнул головой телепат и с трудом удержался от попытки проскользнуть за щиты напарника. Это было бы стратегически неверным решением.

— Не та вероятность… — досадливо пробормотал Кроуфорд так тихо, что рыжий едва сумел расслышать. И уже громче добавил: — Брэд. Не Брэди, не Брэдли, не Бредли…. Только Брэд.

— Бинго! – хмыкнул Шульдих и ответил на любезное уточнение: — Во избежание всякого рода недоразумений: я тоже не приветствую никаких сокращений моего имени. За Шу, Шушечку, Шульдиреха могу дать в челюсть.

— По рукам, — кивнул Кроуфорд, про себя радуясь тому, что лёд тронулся.

Токио встретил их жарой и упорядоченной суетой огромного муравейника. Мысли, мысли, мысли, построенные по алгоритму незнакомой пока ещё логики, вторглись в сознание телепата, когда он бесстрашно истончил щиты. Неправильные, искривленные цепочки ассоциаций «звучание-смысл-понимание» захлестнули сознание, оседая на всём, что было до вторжения паутинкой новых связей. Шульдих оборвал контакт, уплотняя щиты до максимума, и пошатнулся. Кроуфорд оказался рядом, хотя, казалось, ещё минуту назад договаривался с таксистом.

— Живой? – неуверенно спросил оракул, не желая знать даже в теории, каково это, впустить в себя часть чужого ментального поля.

Шульдих промычал что-то маловразумительное и уцепился за добровольную подпорку.

— Н-да, — констатировал Кроуфорд. – А ну-ка пошли.

Он довёл его до машины, усадил и дал отмашку водителю.

До снимаемой ими квартиры они добрались три часа спустя.

Кроуфорд сгрузил тушку телепата на кровать и, сбагрив со своих широких плеч ответственность за доставку по месту назначения, отправился на кухню. Зная систему обеспечения Эсцет, оракул был абсолютно уверен, что холодильник забит под завязку и даже кофе был именно того сорта, к которому он пристрастился ещё во время обучения в Розенкройц.

И действительно, после недолгих поисков в правом верхнем ящике кухонного шкафа нашлось искомое. Кофемашина приятно зажужжала. По кухне поплыл бодрящий аромат божественного напитка, и Кроуфорд расслабленно сел за стол. Доставшаяся им квартира, конечно, была далека от идеала: слишком компактная для европейца, но всё же намного комфортабельнее казенных комнат альма матер, которую Кроуфорд не мог вспоминать без содрогания.

Стоило Брэду вздохнуть аромат получившегося напитка, добавить сливки и размешать, как подал голос телепат.

/Брэд? Сюда! НЕМЕДЛЕННО!/ — последний вопль был настолько громким, что оракул схватился за голову. Этой встроенной стереосистеме явно надо было дать промеж ушей, чтобы неповадно в дальнейшем было так орать.

Он распахнул дверь почти с ноги и уже открыл рот, чтобы рявкнуть одно, но выдал совсем другое:

— Это что ещё за козёл однорогий?! – охренел Кроуфорд.

А кто бы на его месте нет, когда посередине комнаты стояла неведомая зверушка с рогом во лбу. Шульдих забился в дальний угол постели и смотрел на это божественное явление остановившимся взглядом.

— На себя посмотри, — возмутился единорог и гневно потряс волшебной бородкой.

От столь неожиданного отпора Кроуфорд даже потерял дар речи на пару минут.

— То есть не одному мне это кажется? – растерянно протянул рыжий.

— Это не это, а он, — резко оборвал единорог. – Какие-то вы, смертные, слишком дерзкие.

Кроуфорд проверил ладонью у себя температуру. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы акклиматизация проходила с такими осложнениями.

— И чего тебе тут надо, групповая галлюцинация? – то ли в присутствие Кроуфорда Шульдих почувствовал себя лучше или просто взяли своё годы тренировок в стрессовых условиях, и сознание, переварив очередную порцию невозможности, адаптировалось к изменившимся условиям внешней среды.

— Что за панибратство с сыном благородных кровей? – витой рог со свистом разрезал воздух.

Шульдих сглотнул. Кроуфорд вытащил пистолет.

— Значит так, сын благородных кровей, уж не знаю, как вас по родителям звать, но давайте вы сейчас цивилизовано исчезните отсюда.

— Смертные… этим ли пугать того, кто подобен лучу надежды в темном царстве? Ну, стреляйте... Только когда реальность свою попортите, не говорите, что я не предупреждал, — без тени страха ответил единорог.

Кроуфорд сощурился, перед его внутренним взором проскочило видение разнесенной квартиры и нагло ржущая морда лошади. Он выдохнул сквозь зубы и спрятал пистолет обратно в кобуру.

Эсцет, конечно, заботилось о своих агентах и обычно готова была покрыть за счёт бюджета организации некоторые разрушения собственности, но вряд ли они бы поверили в служебную записку о том, что руины стали результатом борьбы против призрачной лошади. Ничем другим объяснить способность тела этого чудовища пропускать сквозь себя пули Кроуфорд не мог.

— Хорошо, вы у нас нематериальный дух, простым оружием с вами не справиться… — и мысленно тут же спросил у Шульдиха: /Что это?/

— Господи, до чего люди глупые. Сказал же: я не «что», а вполне себе «кто». И вообще, Б.Кроуфорд, шли бы вы и не мешали нам общаться.

Оракул разозлился и рекомендацию единорога проигнорировал.

— Шульдих, ты же не английская королева, что он к тебе привязался?

— Хотел бы я знать.

Единорог угрожающе опустил голову и метко направил рог в сторону жизненно важной части тела Кроуфорда. Тот невольно проследил взглядом траекторию будущего движения и, немного сбледнув с лица, попятился к двери.

— Шульдих, разберись с нашим гостем. Если что, зови. Я у себя.

Дверь моментально захлопнулась, стоило Кроуфорду оказаться в коридоре по другую сторону от театра основных событий.

Рыжий выругался себе под нос.

— Как не стыдно… — укоризненно проворчал единорог и переступил с ноги на ногу.

— А кого мне стыдится? – возмутился телепат. – Откуда ты вообще на мою голову взялся?!

— Во-первых, на «вы». Ты пока до моих седин, — единорог тряхнул серебряной гривой, — не дожил. А будешь вести себя так вызывающе – и не доживешь.

— А во-вторых? – Шульдих терпеть не мог нотации с самого детства. У некоторых бывают аллергия весной на пыльцу, у других на шерсть животных, пыль там, а рыжий органически не переносил лекций о том, как следует себя вести приличному телепату.

Шульдих всегда полагал, что приличный телепат — это тот, который может делать всё, что ему захочется, а его за этим никто не поймает. На что же ещё телепатия?!

— А во-вторых, я прибыл из далёкой Ирландии, и с твоей стороны было очень некрасиво так далеко улетать от родного дома. Насилу нашёл.

— То есть это ты звенел у меня в ухе?! – спрыгнул с постели рыжий.

— Звенел? – удивился единорог. – Ты в своей школе для одаренных явно перезанимался. Звон мерещится.

— Цоканье!

— Подковы – белое золото, цоканье особое с эхоусилителем, — похвастался единорог и осторожно ткнулся мордой под руку опешившему телепату.

Шульдих автоматически провёл рукой по бархатистой шкуре и вздрогнул. Подсознательно он ожидал прохладу, а шкура под ладонью была тёплой, и это тепло будто перетекало на всю кисть, обволакивало, словно в кокон.

Телепат тряхнул головой и одернул руку.

— Слушай, мне плевать, откуда ты там припёрся, давай при отсюда обратно, конь недоделанный.

Единорог оскалился.

— Да ты, трезвенник, язвенник и девственник! Что хуже, кстати, спорный вопрос. Молча бы радовался, раз к тебе такая удача заглянула в дом! Невежда.

— Я порадуюсь, когда ты исчезнешь из моей жизни!

— И не мечтай.

Единорог забрался на кровать с кошачьей грацией и царственно там развалился.

— Эй, это вообще-то моя постель, — опешил Шульдих.

С созданием, обладающим большой наглостью, чем у него самого, он встретился впервые.

/Брэд?/ дотянулся до сознания Кроуфорда телепат.

/Ты уже от него избавился?/ последовал незамедлительный ответ.

/Держи карман шире. Он валяется на моей постели…/

/Единорог?/

/Да/. Волшебное создание смотрело багряными глазами в синие глаза телепата и не думало отводить взгляда. Игра в молчанку продолжалась на протяжении всего мысленного диалога с оракулом.

/Сочувствую, но к себе не пущу. Ни тебя. Ни его/.

Связь оборвалась. Кроуфорд загородился щитами.

Шульдих зажмурился, досчитал до десяти, пытаясь таким образом избавиться от ощущения полной сюрреалистичности происходящего. Открыл глаза и с ужасом убедился в том, что не помогло.

Единорог и не подумал растаять. Он так же вольготно валялся на его кровати и насмешливо наблюдал за стоящим перед ним человеком.

— Ты галлюцинация, — наконец-то выдал своё мнение Шульдих.

Уверенности его голосу явно недоставало.

Единорог хищно оскалился.

— Попробуй от меня избавиться.

— Ладно, что тебе надо? – Спать после перелёта хотелось дико.

— Теперь не скажу, — победно заржала неведомая зверюшка. – Я устал. Шутка ли, перелёт из Ирландии в Берлин и оттуда сюда, всего с двумя посадками?!

Шульдих почувствовал, как мозг у него начинает закипать. Может, он никуда из Розенкройц не уезжал?! И это на нём какой-нибудь добрый доктор опыты ставит?

— Да ты?! Ты! – задохнулся рыжий.

— Ну, если ты меня слёзно попросишь… — задумчиво протянул единорог и ехидно причмокнул губами.

Следующая фраза телепата была нецензурной настолько, что даже предлоги – и те звучали непристойно.

— Какой восхитительный образчик бескультурья, — наигранно умилилось волшебное создание, и недовольно покачало головой.

Шульдих взвыл и вылетел за дверь, сначала своей комнаты, потом входную.

Город принял телепата в свои объятия, смывая суетой мыслей спешащих мимо людей странное оцепенение, в которое рыжий ухнул с головой благодаря явлению единорога. Вся невозможность, недопустимость, нереальность ситуации выбивала почву из-под ног.

Самое время устроить сеанс повторного погружения. К слову сказать, оно прошло куда менее болезненно, чем первое. То ли телепат был настолько зол, что не заметил оказываемого ментальным полем давления, то ли в аэропорту он принял разом ударную порцию. В любом случае во второй раз вышло что слону дробинка.

Более-менее очухался Шульдих через пару часов, оттого что прямо перед его носом появилась рука, держащая бумажный старбаксовский стаканчик с ароматным кофе. Рыжий поднял голову и увидел раздраженного Кроуфорда.

— Ну что, удалось выяснить, что этому феномену от тебя надо? – Вопрос, впрочем, прозвучал довольно мягко.

Шульдих забрал кофе, обхватил стаканчик ладонями, вдохнул густой аромат с примесью корицы и отрицательно покачал головой.

Кроуфорд опустился рядом с ним на скамейку.

— Что собираешься делать?

— А почему сразу я, а не мы, например? – взвился телепат.

— Потому что он хотел говорить с тобой, а отсюда следует логический вывод, что разбираться с этим недоразумением ты будешь сам. — Кроуфорд поднялся. — В общем, я домой, так что если хочешь попасть туда сегодня, то пошли.

Рыжий хотел было гордо возмутиться и отказаться, но, мазнув взглядом по парку, понял, что сам отсюда дорогу точно не найдет. А прохожих, как ни странно, не было видно от слова «совсем».

До снятой квартиры они добирались в тишине. Шульдих думал о том, что, наверное, стоило поблагодарить оракула за заботу, но за всю дорогу удобного случая так и не подвернулось. А когда рыжий всё-таки открыл рот, Кроуфорд скрылся за дверью своей комнаты.

Шульдих ещё пару секунд побуравил взглядом преграду и отправился к себе. О причине, вынудившей его эмигрировать на улицу, рыжий подзабыл. И зря, потому как причина даже не думала никуда исчезать. Единорог мирно дрых на постели, спрятав голову под шульдиховскую подушку.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул телепат.

— Вон, — сонно пробормотал единорог.

Не успел Шульдих открыть рот для достойного ответа, как витой рог единорога засиял нестерпимым для глаз пламенем и телепат оказался в коридоре перед закрытой дверью в свою же комнату.

После такой демонстрации силы спорить и качать права расхотелось.

«Побег с места боя – это не побег, это грамотное отступление», — утешил себя Шульдих и отправился в гостиную. Оглядев предполагаемое место сна, рыжий счел его недостойным чести принимать вес своей персоны. Тем более что диван высокому немцу больше напоминал прокрустово ложе. Он вздохнул и поплелся под дверь к оракулу. Шульдих постучал и сразу же начал с самого важного.

— Слушай, пусти меня к себе. Я много места не займу. — Голос прозвучал просительно.

Телепат поморщился. Спать на полу ему, конечно, совершенно не хотелось, но он не настолько низко пал, чтобы унижаться из-за комфорта.

Кроуфорд появился на пороге, мазнул расфокусированым – то ли ловя за хвост видение, то ли из-за отсутствия очков – взглядом по лицу несчастного немца и молча пропустил в комнату.

Шульдих вступил на чужую территорию с такой опаской, будто собрался пройтись по минному полю. Но комната ничем не отличалась от его собственной, разве что отсутствием нежданного гостя.

Дверь закрылась за ним с тихим, на грани слышимости щелчком, но Шульдих всё равно вздрогнул.

— В постель я тебя не пущу, — обозначил границы Кроуфорд, — но можешь расположиться в кресле.

Телепат только кивнул и быстро его разложил. Чистое бельё нашлось в стенном шкафу.

Рыжий застелил постель и приземлился на неё, не зная, куда деваться дальше. Он чувствовал себя совершенно не в своей тарелке. Как-то это было неправильно. Особенно не по себе стало, когда Кроуфорд принялся раздеваться.

Телепат помимо воли наблюдал за процессом освобождения тела Давида из пены одежд и поймал себя на том, что ему чертовски хочется прикоснуться к спине, провести подушечками пальцев по тонкому рваному шраму на левой лопатке и поцеловать в загривок.

— Ой… нет, — выдохнул рыжий и поспешно отвернулся.

— Что? – обернулся Кроуфорд.

Без очков, с растрепанными волосами он выглядел моложе своих лет.

— Ничего, — быстро ответил рыжий и для вящей убедительности отрицательно замотал головой. – Я в душ.

В душ – это оказалось очень вовремя. От стояка необходимо избавляться сразу. Шульдиху для полного счастья не хватало только увидеть Кроуфорда в эротическом сне и проснуться от… вполне закономерных последствий.

Прохладная вода приятно холодила кожу, успокаивала расшатанные нервы, умиротворяла. Шульдих стоял под душем с закрытыми глазами и старался освободить свой разум по методике, которой его научили ещё в Розенкройц. А он-то в своё время смеялся над этими «буддисткими» техниками. Тогда они казались ему настолько громоздкими и неадекватными текущему дню, всё равно, что рыбу динамитом глушить или гвозди микроскопом заколачивать, ан-нет, пригодились.

— Ммм… и как ты с такой потенцией всё ещё девственник? – совсем рядом с Шульдихом раздался уже знакомый голос.

Телепат врезался в кафель лопатками, ударился головой и во все глаза уставился на лошадиную морду прямо перед собой.

— Ты… ты! – несвязно воскликнул он.

— Я, — гордо ответил единорог. – Горло промочить захотелось, а у вас нормального водопоя в квартире не найти. Так что давай, заканчивай.

Единорог, как настоящая балерина, развернулся почти на одном месте и исчез в дальней от Шульдиха стене. Телепат сполз вниз, давясь смехом.

Никакие издевательства, пережитые им в Розенкройц, не смогли довести его до иной реакции, чем весёлая злость.

— Ты там надолго застрял? – спросил Кроуфорд.

— А что, ты тоже на водопой пришел? – огрызнулся рыжий.

Кроуфорд молчал томительные две минуты. Шульдих уже успел пожалеть о ехидных словах, сказанных со злости, когда оракул всё-таки ответил:

— Я сейчас сделаю тебе чай с мелиссой, ты вылезешь, выпьешь его и пойдешь спать.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал рыжий, но, судя по шагам, Кроуфорд его уже не услышал. Он вообще на проверку оказался очень последовательным напарником и пока проявлял просто чудеса терпения и понимания.

Так в итоге и получилось. Ну или почти полностью так, как он сказал.

Ночь Шульдих провёл относительно спокойно, только под самое утром проснулся из-за того, что его кто-то душил в своих страстных объятиях. Частично вина легла на тёплое одеяло, которое плотно обернулось вокруг вертящегося во сне немца, частично на Кроуфорда, чьи щиты стали менее крепкими. Натренированное сознание телепата считало эмоциональный фон снов оракула, и организм отреагировал однозначным образом.

Шульдих резко сел, втянул носом воздух и ошалело посмотрел в сторону вольготно раскинувшегося на постели Кроуфорда. Однако Брэд был не таким уравновешенно-спокойным, каким хотел казаться. Сны выдавали его с головой.

Рыжий же, даром что был из страны незаходящей порно-индустрии, не спешил демонстрировать свои сексуальные проблемы всему миру и тихой сапой прокрался в душ. В котором, по странному стечению обстоятельств, столкнулся с крупом единорога.

— Занято, — ответил единорог и блаженно продолжил лакать из набранной до краев ванны.

— Ты тут, между прочим, не один.

— Во-первых, надо стучаться, а, во-вторых, в очередь.

Шульдих вышел за дверь, привалился к ней и столкнулся взглядом с сонными глазами оракула. Хорошо хоть утреннее возбуждение сошло на «нет».

— Там что, кто-то есть?

— Угу. Наша белая лошадка.

— Слушай, попробуй узнать, что ей от тебя надо и вообще, — Кроуфорд отодвинул Шульдиха в сторону, — сделай мне кофе, пожалуйста, — и громко постучал в дверь. – Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но мы немного торопимся, вы бы не могли в свою очередь тоже поспешить?

Дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял единорог.

— Быть может, вы и подойдете, — задумчиво протянуло волшебное создание и растаяло в воздухе.

Шульдих со стуком захлопнул челюсть и сомнамбулой отполз на кухню. Кроуфорд задумчиво потер подбородок и вошел в ванну. Его спросонья по жизни мало что смущало. Разве что отсутствие в душе горячей воды и крепкого кофе на завтрак.

Остаток утра прошёл относительно спокойно.

— Интересно, а вслед за единорогом к нам келпи и лепреконы в гости не пожалуют? – после первой чашки кофе настроение у Брэда повысилось до ранее недостижимой высоты.

Он, к вящей радости Шульдиха, оказался стопроцентной классической совой. Но если рыжий просыпался только после крепкого чая, то Кроуфорд приходил в себя после черной отравы.

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? – телепат невежливо фыркнул. – Слушай, а может сдать его на опыты? Эсцет будут счастливы.

Кроуфорд задумался, и эта была совершенно не та реакция, на которую рассчитывал рыжий, когда озвучивал пришедшую ему в голову шутку.

— Неплохая идея. Выгодная, — Кроуфорд поправил очки и, улыбнувшись одними уголками губ, добавил: — А мы сработаемся… напарник. Только на что ты предлагаешь ловить наше непарнокопытное?

С одной стороны, появление этого фольклорного элемента пришлось как нельзя кстати. Оно дало толчок к установлению отношений, выстраиванию некого фундамента, на котором могло получиться что-то интересное в дальнейшем. Ровно то, к чему никак не мог подобрать ключик Шульдих. Но с другой стороны, его жизнь стремительно шла под откос, пущенная туда не дрогнувшим копытом одной белой лошади.

— Очень смешно.

— А кто тебе сказал, что я шучу? – приподнял бровь Кроуфорд. На его лице лежала тяжелая печать суровости.

— Брэд, и как ты себе это представляешь?

— Соль. Круги. Латынь.

— Ты видимо пересмотрел СПН. Прости, но оно не демон. Думаю, нам не поможет даже Библия вкупе с Папой Римским.

— Несущественно. Твоя задача сделать так, чтобы помогло. Это или что-то другое. — Кроуфорд поднялся из-за стола и веско постучал по столу рукой. – Времени у тебя всего один день, пока я разбираюсь с проблемами, связанными с нашим переездом на новое место.

Раздав ценные указания, оракул испарился сначала из кухни, а вскоре и вовсе из квартиры.

Зато нарисовался единорог.

— О, я смотрю, бездельничаешь?

Шульдих подавился бутербродом и взвился в буквальном смысле на дыбы. Всей тяжестью своего Дара, он попёр в сознание единорога. Живо олицетворяя собой картину «танк на марше». Но не тут-то было. Единорог оказался существом иного порядка, и вся та ментальная сила, которую телепат решил обрушить на несчастное животное, отразилась от него и прилетела обратно в Шульдиха. Рыжий пошатнулся, схватился за голову и осел на стул.

Этого просто не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда! Нет такого зеркала, которое способно отразить мысль… ведь по сути, что такое мысль? Блажь, импульс…

— Сгинь, а? – прошептал телепат.

— Ни за что.

— Тогда что тебе надо?

— Дай подумать… — единорог чуть потряс головой. – Не скажу.

Шульдих мрачно посмотрел на собеседника и вышел из кухни. Расположившись на диване, он включил ноут и, открыв страницу поиска, завис над формулировкой собственно запроса. Ну не спрашивать же, в самом деле, «как избавиться от единорога» или «ищу высокопрофессионального приручателя неведомых зверушек»?

Единорог не оставлял Шульдиха в покое дольше, чем на полчаса. Не спасало ни перемещение из комнаты в комнату, ни попытка удрать в кафе, ни запертые двери… Шульдих бесился, единорог веселился, Кроуфорд закономерно участия в развлечении не принимал.

— Ну ты, животное, скажи мне, как от тебя избавится?

— Ты же грамоте обучен, — хихикнул единорог.

Как ему удался этот звук, так и осталось загадкой для Шульдиха. Впрочем, после говорящей лошади с витым рогом на лбу, умеющей проходить сквозь стены, это уже особо не удивляло.

— Ты как мой инструктор в Школе. Хочешь чего-то достичь, подумай как, — мрачно процитировал телепат. На бурную реакцию не хватало нервов даже у него, да и дорогая посуда в доме кончилась, а швыряться дешевой не позволяла гордость и то, что за ней ещё надо было бежать в ближайший магазин.

— А у него была голова на плечах, — уважительно заметил единорог.

— Да ты, озабоченной чужой девственностью маньяк, отстань! Не люблю я животных! Не люблю!

— Уволь. Я тоже далек от человеколюбия, — насмешливо фыркнул единорог, забравшись передней частью тела на диван, и подсунул голову под руку рыжего, мол, «чеши давай, чего замер?!»

— Раз не любишь, то отвянь от меня. – Шульдих пытался мыслить логически.

— Не могу, — причмокнул мягкими, как у любой лошади губами, единорог.

— Я что, мёдом намазанный?

— Лучше, — скабрезно усмехнулся фольклорный элемент.

— Значит, мне всего-навсего надо лишиться девственности?

Единорог выразительно закатил глаза и промолчал. Шульдих оживился. Он же всё равно планировал именно так и поступить.

— Значит, я того… и ты исчезнешь?!

— Это в моём-то присутствии? – ехидно уточнила волшебная тварь и натурально заржала, как самая обыкновенная лошадь. – Ну попробуй!

— И попробую, — грозно пообещал Шульдих и порывисто вскочил. Он с такой скоростью вылетел на улицу, что не успел затормозить. Кроуфорд совсем не вовремя попался ему на пути.

— Ух! – выдохнул Брэд, принимая удар грудной клеткой. – Шульдих, ты тормозами обзавестись не думал?

— Нет.

— А ты подумай! Ну нельзя же с такой скоростью передвигаться.

— Не с такой забегаешь, когда за тобой, как привязанное, носится это чудовище.

Из двери торжественно выступил единорог. Он, судя по его виду, никуда не спешил.

— У-у-у! – взвыл Шульдих раненым зверем и, вырвавшись из объятий Кроуфорда, помчался вниз по улице.

— Н-да, надо что-то предпринять. Ещё немного юмора рыжий может не пережить, — пробормотал Кроуфорд и вошёл в дом.

Телепат, несмотря на всё своё раздолбайство, явно не заслуживал таких мучений.

За Шульдихом, бодро цокая копытами, дефилировал единорог, потряхивал серебряной гривой, а золотой рог пускал солнечные зайчики в глаза водителей проезжающих мимо машин и попадающихся ему на встречу прохожих.

Квартал красных фонарей распахнул свои гостеприимные объятия перед Шульдихом. Безукоризненно вышколенные девочки радушно улыбались каждому посетителю и обещали ночь любви, не называя цену. За них это делала Маман.

Шульдих поначалу стеснялся. Вся та решимость, с которой он летел сюда, утекла сквозь пальцы и теперь, оказавшись здесь, он растерялся. Теорию он знал от А до Я, но на практике чувствовал невольный трепет. Правда, не столько душевный, сколько гормональный.

Но, немного осмотревшись, он подуспокоился, внимательно оглядел местный цветник и выбрал. Совсем не японку. Задорная улыбка, смешные веснушки на лице, грудь, за которую можно подержаться, ладная задница и длинные стройные ноги – в целом, девушка выглядела как мечта любого неопытного мальчишки. О том, что парень был неопытен в интимных делах и дальше литературно оформленной камасутры, уроков анатомии и порножурналов его познания не ушли, девушка определила сразу. И взяла дело в свои умелые руки.

Стоило девушке оторваться, подняться с колен и соблазнительно вытянуться на постели, как из стены прямо над ней высунулась морда единорога.

— О, я смотрю, сила есть, — единорог осклабился и демонстративно уставился на пах рыжего, — с волей тоже всё в порядке. А силы воли – нет?

От неожиданности отшатнувшийся было, Шульдих подался вперед. Он не собирался сдавать свои позиции так же легко, как свою комнату этому наглому оккупанту. Рыжий решительно ринулся в бой, буквально грудью на амбразуру. Если учесть, что грудь у девушки была совсем не японского размера, то выглядело это действительно именно так.

Девушка была суровым профессионалом, не обращавшим внимания на странности клиента, пока он щедро платил, а Маман говорила ей работать. Мальчик и правда вышел с причудой. Если не сказать жестче – с придурью.

С тем, что мужчины порой любят поговорить вслух со своим достоинством, Шана знала давно. Но впервые встретила человека, который называл своего дружка «единорогом, сволочью и скотиной». Небанальный у парня был подход к любовным играм.

Она потянула его на себя, обняла ногами и страстно зашептала ему на ушко.

— Пусть твоя сволочь, наконец, войдет в меня!

Над их головами радостно заржал единорог.

Шульдих дёрнулся, но попал, куда требовалось, метко. Можно сказать, филигранно сработал.

— Молодец, — ехидно прокомментировал единорог. Шульдих дёрнул головой. Девушка сладострастно застонала. – Ты продолжай-продолжай! Не отвлекайся.

Торжественное прощание с невинностью вышло скомканным. Измученный переживаниями вечера, Шульдих вырубился после смазанного оргазма. Всё-таки молодой организм брал своё и плевать хотел на то, что чувствовала при этом душа.

Рыжий проснулся, когда на дворе стояла уже ночь. Было довольно тепло. Шульдих улыбнулся и, повернувшись, попытался обнять девушку, но «девушка» оказалась чересчур крупноватой. А точнее, волшебным созданием с бархатным крупом и пахло от него, несмотря на сказочность, совсем не розами.

От шока и неожиданности Шульдих даже позабыл все ругательства, которые знал сам и так недавно впитал из японского языка. Его словно ветром сдуло с кровати.

Единорог сонно поднял голову.

— Ты такой же шумный, как и твоя мать… — пробормотал он и уронил голову обратно на подушку.

— Мама? — одно удивление перекрыло другое. Шульдих даже раздумал ругаться, хотя мысль выпихнуть скотину из постели ещё недавно согревала его темную душу.

О своих родителях рыжий помнил очень много. Ничего.

На месте воспоминаний о детстве красовался девственно чистый лист бумаги. Ни строчки, ни намека на то, что что-то там было. Будто – бац! и он уже взрослый стоит на сером плацу под декабрьским солнцем, заворожено следит за тем, как пар вылетает изо рта и клубится в воздухе. А с трибуны хриплый голос обещает... Шульдих уже давно успел позабыть те слова.

Он даже не был уверен, что испытывал. Наверное, всё-таки смятение. Откуда этому чудовищу было знать...?

Шульдих замотал головой, сбрасывая охватившее было его оцепенение, и решительно набычившись, отправился в поход по выпихиванию однорогого козла из постели.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросонья очень вяло возмутился единорог.

— Бью тебя по крупу, — пропыхтел Шульдих, упираясь ногами в довольно крупную задницу единорога.

— Ммм... ноги не сломай.

Шульдих зарычал совершенно нефигурально.

— Тигрёнок, не мельтеши, — насмешливо прокомментировало волшебное создание и с усилием оторвало голову от подушки. Видимо, пыхтение ему всё-таки мешало предаваться сну.

— Я уже взрослый!

— По паспорту ещё нет.

— По какому паспорту?! И вообще причем тут возраст? Ты вообще должен от НЕдевственников шарахаться!

— Кто тут недевственник? — наигранно удивился единорог. Шульдих с трудом подавил торжественный вопль: "Я!". – Может, ты себя имеешь в виду?

— А нет? – А вот сарказм телепату удался на славу.

— Да нет.

— В смысле? — рыжий даже перестал пихать единорога пятками в круп.

— В прямом. Кое в чем ты по-прежнему невинен и чист. Так что даже не думай, что сможешь от меня избавиться, сын О`Рурков.

Шульдих от такого заявления опешил. Пожалуй, он так много, как с появлением этого безобразия, не удивлялся за всю свою жизнь.

— Какие ещё О`Рурки?

— Как не стыдно забывать свой род, — осудил единорог, поднялся с постели и отряхнулся ничуть не хуже кошки.

Шульдих плюхнулся с постели на пол.

— Ай! – воскликнул он и потер ушибленную пятую точку.

— Вот именно, как тебе не стыдно?

Рыжий вскочил на ноги.

— Ты можешь толком всё объяснить?

Единорог зевнул.

— Ну, даже не знаю, — и побрел из комнаты.

Шульдих было дёрнулся за ним, но вовремя вспомнил, что разгуливать по улицам в чем мать родила, даже для всемогущего телепата, это всё-таки перебор. Быстро натянув одежду, он вылетел вслед за удаляющемуся вверх по улице единорогу.

— Какие О`Рурки? Какой род?

Рыжий поравнялся с непарнокопытным и коснулся его теплого бока ладонью.

— Твой. Древний ирландский род.

— Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь. Я рос в Германии и не знаю своих родителей.

— О, твой отец был немцем, а мать ирландкой. Ты рыжий целых два раза.

— И они оба живы? – вопрос сорвался с языка раньше, чем телепат успел его осознать. Этакое естественное продолжение беседы.

— Нет, прости. – Печально отозвался единорог и зачем-то добавил: — Но они оба умерли очень достойно. Твоя мама покинула этот мир всего пару дней назад.

Шульдих прислушался к себе, но ничего не ощутил. Сердце не забилось быстрее, не промелькнуло тень узнавания, ничего такого, что любят приписывать подобным сценам писатели.

— Да ничего страшного, — фраза получилась исключительно дурацкая, и Шульдих замолчал, не зная, как продолжить разговор.

— Твоя мама была чудесным, отзывчивым существом. О лучшей хранительнице врат в мир фейри нельзя было мечтать, — в голосе единорога слышались неподдельно искренние, теплые ноты. – Боюсь представить, что будет теперь…

— Найдёшь кого-нибудь другого… — Шульдих ощутил некоторую неловкость и попытался переключить тему на то, что его интересовало больше: — Так всё-таки что тебе от меня понадобилось?

— Ну, разумеется, твоя невинность, — оскалился зверь. — Мы же, единороги, существа такие. Нам только девственника подавай… а то в ваши дикие времена и поговорить не с кем. Ты, конечно, теперь не первой свежести, но на безрыбье...

Шульдих, задохнувшись, взвился.

— Значит, я стану совсем испорченным!

Сверхскорость позволила телепату оторваться даже от единорога. Да и от борделя они не успели далеко уйти. В глазах Шульдиха горело такое пламя решимости, что было удивительно, как не вспыхивали вещи, на которые падал его взгляд.

— Ты! – дернул он к себе первого подвернувшего мальчика и, не спрашивая, потащил за собой в комнаты.

Первая же комната, в которую он ворвался, оказалась занята. В ней на кровати, заложив руки за голову, лежал Кроуфорд.

Челюсть Шульдиха поздоровалась с полом. Даже угар бешенства несколько отступил.

— Мальчика отпусти. Он нам не понадобится, — распорядился Кроуфорд, переведя взгляд с потолка на рыжего.

— А что ты тут делаешь? – выдавил Шульдих.

Парень испарился, как только получил свободу манёвров. Деньги деньгами, но никакие не стоят испорченного здоровья.

— Разумеется, жду тебя. — Кроуфорд приподнялся на локтях. – Иди сюда.

Шульдих продолжил молча стоять в дверях и смотреть на напарника остановившемся взглядом человека, который совершенно не понимает, что происходит.

Кроуфорд вздохнул, с неохотой встал с постели. Шульдих прошелся взглядом по его фигуре. «Аполлон. Боги, таких не бывает!», — пронеслось у него в голове.

Тот, кого не может быть по определению, подошел к замершему немцу, двумя пальцами поднял за подбородок голову рыжего и коснулся губами губ.

Ментальное прикосновение оракула в отличие от аналогичного телепата было тяжелым, давило, но казалось чуть ли не жарче поцелуя, разделяемого ими сейчас на двоих.

/Не бойся, рыжий. Ты и я сейчас. И это всё прекратится. Я видел/.

За то, что стало решающим аргументом, рыжий бы не поручился, но весы склонились к однозначному ответу: чтобы сейчас ни произошло, всё остальное определенно закончится. И Шульдих ответил на ласки.

Кроуфорд притянул к себе напарника, дотянулся до двери и закрыл её за ним. Не переставая целовать, увлек к постели. Одежда полетела в разные стороны. Предсказуемо быстро они остались нагими и на кровати. Шелк приятно холодил кожу и возбуждал, выступая контрастом к горячим ласкам Кроуфорда. Оракул неуклонно придерживался избранного им курса и целенаправленно вёл Шульдиха к тому, чтобы рыжий доверился ему, расслабился и расплавился в удовольствии. Особых возражений он не встретил. То ли потому что ласки оказали своё закономерное воздействие, то ли потому что нервные узлы телепата, отвечающие за удивление, взяли выходной и отказались работать в таком интенсивном ритме…

Стоны смешивались с всхлипами и смутными просьбами о продолжении банкета, требованиями не останавливаться, а то он выжжет ему мозги, и прочей романтической дурью. Кроуфорд позаботился о любовнике, довёл его до состояния «сейчас! Или я убью тебя» и только после этого взял. Удовольствие унесло обоих в поднебесные выси, а в себя вернул задумчивый голос единорога:

— Незадача вышла.

— Исчезни! – сказали любовники хором, проявляя чудеса единодушия.

— Не собираюсь, пока не исполню то, зачем прибыл.

Шульдих сел на постели, неприятные ощущения он даже не заметил. Явление этого волшебного существа было куда как неприятнее.

— Ты должен исчезнуть.

— Никому я ничего не должен, кроме королевы английской. С чего ты вообще это взял?

— В гугле прочитал.

— А ты больше гуглу верь, — ехидно отозвался единорог. – Или лучше – в википедию загляни.

Шульдих гневно посмотрел на Кроуфорда.

— Ты обещал, что он исчезнет, если мы…

— Нет, я обещал, что он исчезнет после, а не из-за… — ответил оракул смущенно.

— Но ты ведь тоже говорил, что…

Шульдих обратил свой гнев взгляд на единорога. Лошадка переступила с копыта на копыто почти смущенно:

— Вообще-то я ничего подобного не говорил, ты сам всё решил за меня. А в последний наш разговор просто пошутил.

— Вы издеваетесь, — пугающе тихо вынес вердикт рыжий.

— Нет, Шульдих, — поспешно отозвался Кроуфорд. Без всяких видений знающий, что доведенный до нервного срыва телепат хуже ядерной зимы. – Я видел, что он уйдет. Но причина, по которой он должен был исчезнуть, была скрыта от меня во мраке. И я решил…

— И ты решил, что… — мрачнея на глазах, продолжил телепат. На что конкретно он злился, он не мог сказать, но злился конкретно.

— Б. Кроуфорд решил немного поторопить события. Последние пять лет он постоянно видит тебя в своих видениях. Это сведёт с ума кого угодно, — скучным голосом вклинился в разборку позабытый на время единорог.

— Заткнись! – рявкнули напарники хором.

— Нет, ну какие вы невоспитанные! – возмутился единорог и ударил рогом совсем рядом с бедром Шульдиха. Вспышка на миг ослепила смертных.

Раздалось тихое «ойк» и повисла ошеломленная тишина.

На кровати остался лежать массивный золотой ключ. Единорог словно горел изнутри, глаза вспыхивали багрянцем, грива развивалась, словно флаг, хотя ветра в комнате никакого не было.

— Храни ключ в мир фейри, потомок великого рода! Когда придёт час последней битвы, ты отворишь врата.

— Эм?! – промычал телепат.

Сияние погасло так же неожиданно, как появилось. Единорог тоскливо посмотрел на ошарашенных смертных.

— Ну что непонятно я только что сказал? О времена, о нравы!

Кроуфорд нахмурился:

— Вы хотите сказать, что прибыли к нам только для того, чтобы вручить этот ключ? – в голосе его слышалось угроза.

— Именно так, молодой человек. Ключ от семейной усыпальницы О`Рурков.

— А почему же вы с самого начало так не поступили? – продолжил докапываться Кроуфорд.

— Решил проучить за хамство. Но, — единорог оглядел напарников скептическим взглядом, — теперь я понимаю, что это бесполезно. Вас только могила исправит. Даже не хочу думать, что скажет Оберон, когда узнает, кто стал хранителем ключа…

— Может, ты его кому-то другому отдашь? Я же его даже в закрытой пустой комнате либо сломаю, либо потеряю, — подал голос Шульдих.

— Не положено, — мрачно отрезал единорог.

— А чем же я подхожу? – уточнил Кроуфорд, припомнив реплику единорога.

— У каждой хранительницы… хм… хранителя должен быть свой защитник. Кто лучше оракула справится с подобной задачей, особенно когда охранять приходится такое недоразумение.

Шульдих презрительно дернул бровью. Свою кандидатуру он считал вполне достойной даже на место Бога.

— А теперь прощайте. Я и так у вас загостился, — единорог исчез в вспышке света.

Цок-цок – изрекло эхо и смолкло.

— Ну вот видишь, он исчез. И всё закончилось, — мягко ответил Кроуфорд.

— А мне кажется, только началось, — пробормотал Шульдих и, встрепенувшись, придавил напарника к кровати. – Так что ты там видел?

— И жили они долго и счастливо.

— Чушь.

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся оракул. – Но в усыпальницу их положат очень не скоро.

— А ты там что забыл? – сощурился рыжий, не уверенный, что ему на этом месте пора начинать радоваться.

— Узнаешь… — отозвался Кроуфорд, подводя итог этому сумасшедшему дню.


End file.
